Origins
by Elysian Phosphorescence
Summary: Your emotions. A greater weapon of conquest than any monster the Twolegs could make. If utilized, you can make false beliefs, kill your greatest foes, and even destroy the world. But, when under the greatest pressures, there is hope. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: It is over

**_What happened involving the trip (Posted on all reposted stories that got deleted):_**

**_ Over the week, my family planned a 'surprise' trip. Upon getting in the car, I forgot to set my FanFiction account to notify me if I get a PM (as I had a few I was awaiting). Therefore, I email my friend my account, and tell her (she will remain unnamed) to email me if I get the PM. She decides to delve into my files and my stories and messes and clutters some up without realizing (AND DELETES THEM). She actually then notifies me that I have the PM, and I see my stories. As I only had access to 3G, I couldn't fix it until 6/1/14. _**

**ll The cats of the clans ll**

_**AirClan-**_

_Leader- **Dewstar,** _A dark gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.

_Deputy- **Shadefrost,** _A black she-cat with an odd symbol on her head - the Clans have not seen this before.

_Medicine Cat and Apprentice- _

**_Kinkfrost,_** A light gray she-cat with a white paw and white tail.

_**Jackdawpaw**, _A gray tom with silver patches.

_Warriors_

_- __**Owlclaw, **_A white tom with brown speckled over him and black paws.

_-__** Ferretleap, **_A black tom with green eyes.

_-__**Honeywhisker, **_Light golden tabby she-cat with delicate amber eyes.

_-__** Lilyfrost, **_Brown she-cat with green eyes and a white-dappled tail.

_-__** Rainflight, **_Gray she-cat with light amber eyes.

- _**Kestrelwing,** _Small white and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

- **_Sandheart, _**A sand colored small she-cat.

_Apprentices_

_- __**Phosphorpaw**_, A white tabby tom with blue eyes and a silver stripe that illuminates in the sunlight on his head and tail, with white dappled inside the stripe.

- **_Stonepaw_**_, _A brown tabby tom with strange dark swirls scattered on him.

_Queens_

_- n/a_

_Elders_

_- n/a _

_**RidgeClan-**_

_Leader- **Eaglestar,** _Brown tom with a white and eagle-shaped eyes.

_Deputy- __**Lightdream**, _A long-haired white-grey she-cat with odd shapes coating her.

_Medicine Cat and Apprentice_

**_- Oaktail,_**_ A light brown she-cat with dappled flecks of black on her tail. _

_-__**Tinyspirit, **_A white she cat with amber eyes.

_-_n/a

_Warriors_

_-__**Hazelwhisker, **_A gray tabby she-cat with a white underside and tail tip.

_-__**Tumblesmoke, **_A brown tabby tom.

**_-Redthorn,_** A scrawny dark ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**_-Spottedface, _**A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a dappled face

_Apprentices_

_- __**Whitepaw,**_ A white tom with blue eyes.

_-__**Frostpaw, **_Brown tabby she-cat with white spots coating her.

-**_ Lightningpaw,_ **A pure black tom with a white stripe along his back.

_Queens_

_- **Rippleheart, **_grey and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

_Elders_

_-__** Birdstripe, **_A gray tom with black stripes coating his tail and legs.

_**DawnClan-**_

_Leader- **Stormstar,** _A dark tom with black flecks over him, and green eyes.

_Deputy-__** Nightflight, **_A pure black she-cat with green eyes.

_Medicine Cat and Apprentice_

_Warriors_

_-__** Lightpelt, **_A Golden tom with amber eyes.

- **Groundfrost, **A brown she-cat with white speckled on her.

_Apprentices_

_- **Darkpaw,** A black tom with blue eyes._

_- **Lynxpaw**, A red tortiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. _

_Queens_

_Elders_

_**ll Origins Prologue ll**_

_Mist streamed into the clearing,_ swirling in tiny circles, and then receding into thin air. The effects of this persisted for a few moments and then uncovered a patch a land, which a blue-gray she-cat stepped into. The cat appeared to have a grim expression on her face, as if all of the depression stalking her throughout her life chose now to appear.

Something was amiss in the dense atmosphere. The surrounding cats in the background were shifting uncomfortably, waiting for any time to get to go back their niche. But time seemed to warp, and the seconds away turned into minutes away.

A voice of a flat faced gray she-cat shattered the silence hung clear in the air.

"Bluestar! Why in StarClan's name are you choosing to do this?! You could easily do anything else! You could stop the formation of the cat; you could set a situation to kill him, so much else could stop these circumstances from becoming present!"

Bluestar simply replied with unstable and unnatural calmness, "That would waste the last of energy of us. We would be nothing. We need to end with an ending that the Clans will see. I want our end to be them not knowing that they will know why it happened, but how. I would rather die quickly than slowly."

Yellowfang looked utterly desolate, as she was experiencing her last emotion, then she would be sent into eternity. She uttered her final words. "Then do it. End us all, as you had nothing else to do."

Bluestar remained unfazed by these words, and padded to the stone of StarClan. It had a shape of a cat's head fixed on it, with a star piercing it. The she-cat gave the stone a glare, as if it was a living object. She dipped her head and made a final statement, marking the end of StarClan.

"It is over."

She clawed the stone of StarClan, until there was no shape visible on the boulder. All of the sudden, the sky started to redden. Thousands of yowls were heard, and cats swarmed the place. They immediately sprinted to wherever they could for shelter, to say their parting words or to see what they never got to see.

The sky was now a pure crimson stain, as if the cat's blood was so numerous that it stained the sky. The land started to darken and the temperature arose amazingly quickly. The fury in the air paired with the temperature's clear rise.

After thousands of precious moments, the cats of StarClan came into a massively feared end. The land disappeared, leaving truly nothingness in the wake of the vanish trail.

Eventually, the land and anything in it was nonexistent. Bluestar's insanity had destroyed StarClan.

ll The Clan's POV ll

It was a normal night. Nobody ever got up to check the dwindling reddened stars, but there awakening was present because of the yowls. The desolate echoing of the sound in StarClan was absolutely horrifying and mystifying at the same time.

"The sky is red!" About ten cats shouted in unison. The same panic and swarming was also present in the Clans as well as StarClan.

The sounds continued to get louder and louder as the sky continued to redden. Everything was in panic, until the sky was pure bright red. The dawn was absolutely suppressed by StarClan's fall.

All of the sudden, a cat yowled a very impeccable statement. "The ground is floating and turning!"

He spoke the truth. The land was breaking away, and it was transforming into a hilly, flatlands. Trees fell, water streamed in, cutting massive sections and then repeating the process. There were few cats to escape.

The sky was now black. There was no color in the atmosphere except for black. The land was not there. Instead, there was thirty islands levitating in the air and there was nothing in the world left with the Warriors stranded on it, and all of the prey.

The world had changed.


	2. Chapter 2: Frame of Mind

**_ ll ORIGINS CHAPTER II: Frame of Mind ll_**

_The dawn broke into dusk's _reign. Phosphorpaw awoke with a yowl. "The dream! The dream is continuing to come back!" He stretched his eyes open, and saw he was in the medicine cat den. He took his breath in relief than he was not stuck in the dream he claimed he continued to have, getting longer and more vibrant each time.

Kinkfrost was awoken by his shout, and gave him a brush down his spine with her tail. "Tell me what happened next, Phosphorpaw." Kinkfrost responded. "This time I saw that this cat supposedly called 'Gray Wing' went to the four trees and there was a massive battle between the two Clans, but I am not sure I should call them that, because they are not behaving as Clans yet."

Kinkfrost reacted Phosphorpaw's odd expression on his face. She was somewhat captivated by his dream, and wanted to just borrow his thoughts for a day to see what went on with this mentally unstable cat.

Phosphorpaw was having hallucinations and frequent dreams increasing in length, each telling the same story. _The cats from the mountain, with no sky below them, the dogs, the 'monsters', the rivers, what has my imagination created? _The immensely vibrant and radical dream was slowly conquering his mind.

"I have been thinking about you lately," Kinkfrost stated with a pang of regret hid in her voice. "And I have decided that you need to go to the Dark Forest to hear what they have to say about your abnormalities."

Phosphorpaw was immediately excited and beaming with joy and pride as Kinkfrost was the inverse. _Yes! _Phosphorpaw shouted inwardly. _I can see why in the world these dreams are occurring!_

The duo informed the leader about their departure, and they set off to the Darkpool.

The two cats started their journey to the Darkpool, when he was stopped by an unfamiliar cat. Eaglestar****had appeared to be stalking the two over to their destination.

"Why is an apprentice coming over to the Darkpool?" The leader inquired with hostility.

"I want to know something else. Why are you breaking the truce? RidgeClan usually lets medicine cats to the Darkpool without aggression." Kinkfrost retorted, with the duplicate calm hostility that the leader had.

"Because it is a _warrior apprentice_ going to the Darkpool!" The leader yowled, making an attempt to signal attention to his Clan.

"So now you are actually attempting to signal your Clan to come kill us?" Kinkfrost probed, and then twisted her head to the left. "And as to why would you do that?"

"Just wanting to know why you would send a to-be Warrior to the Dark Forest." Eaglestar's hostility ceased, symbolizing that he could not argue with Kinkfrost.

"And you apparently want to know. You merely believe in the Dark Forest, and I will tell you a story about this cat who requests help from them – why?"

Eaglestar did not deny Kinkfrost's logic, and the two moved to the swirling pool of darkness, otherwise known as the Darkpool.

"Phosphorpaw needs your wisdom and knowledge over the moons your race has acquired. Tell it to him." Kinkfrost spoke, with the same regret and sorrow Phosphorpaw noticed in telling him about coming here.

He followed the instructions that Kinkfrost presented him, and the two fell asleep.

This is a normal line break. Pay no attention to this whatsoever. Do not read this. It is a waste of time, because it is a line break. If you have read this far, why not review instead of wasting your time reading this line break?

Phosphorpaw awoke with a slow yet sharp exhale. Phosphorpaw glanced down, and saw that that there was ground beneath him and at first thought he was in the repetitive dream. But he looked up and saw that it had not started in a normal way, signifying that this was not the same dream.

A black tabby tom appeared mystically in front of Phosphorpaw, which Phosphorpaw knew from the nursery stories that he was Tigerstar.

"Greetings. We have been prepared for your arrival, Phosphorpaw." Tigerstar spoke, as if he had had this planned since the beginning of time. "You came here in request of knowledge of your dreams. Am I not right?"

Phosphorpaw felt a perplexing surge pulse through him, closed his eyes, and responded, "Yes."

"Then we will be prepared for our discussion." Tigerstar asserted, with the converse of Kinkfrost's uncertainty.

"Your cause of the dreams is called," Tigerstar searched for a complex-sounding word to suffice for a type of harmless disorder. "A... Hypothelanimis disorder. You have a huge adventure thought out in your mind, which your mind improves on, causing a more energetic and colorful dream, which increases in length."

"Does it..." Phosphorpaw took a pause to regain his sanity, and then finished his thought. "Harm me in any way?"

"No. It just makes that _fun _adventure reappear every time. Ignore it, and just remember: _it is your frame of mind._" Tigerstar affirmed, with an overemphasis on fun and frame of mind.

"Are we done here, then?" Phosphorpaw asked, with a very hopeful tone.

"Yes. I had fun chatting with you!" Tigerstar deceivingly spoke. He then padded away, and eventually vanished, while Phosphorpaw sat in silence, wondering what Tigerstar said about his 'frame of mind'.

This is a normal line break. Pay no attention to this whatsoever. Do not read this. It is a waste of time, because it is a line break. If you have read this far, why not review instead of wasting your time reading this line break?

The pair awakened, both seeming refreshed and restored, for most likely different reasons. They remained speechless to themselves, but came to a mental consensus that they were glad to return as they padded to camp.

Dewstar padded to them and asked how it went at the Darkpool.

"I met Tigerstar and he said it was some sort of cat disorder, called," Phosphorpaw paused because he attempted to remember the term Tigerstar used for his disorder. "I do not know what it was called, but he said my mind thought of what my dreams are, and it will reappear. It means nothing."

"Ok." Dewstar responded in a hopeful fashion. "We can put you back as a Warrior apprentice again, if you do not burst out in the den again."

Phosphorpaw looked overjoyed, and then responded eagerly, "Yes! Ok! Who is my mentor?"

Dewstar pondered this for a few moments than came up with an answer. "Rainflight."

The leader initiated the normal apprentice ceremony. They then toured the camp, and then they went to sleep.

Phosphorpaw had the dream again, but did not pay attention to it.

_What if this is all serious?! What if this is all a real thing? What if this is all real? _A part of him, locked away, shouted. _You need to pay attention! _Phosphorpaw suppressed the other side of him. _What if all of this is real? What if all of this is real? What if all of this is real? _The part shouted continuously, and did not stop throughout the night.

_It is just my frame of mind. _Phosphorpaw realized that this voice had past intentions.

_It is just my frame of mind._

_What if this is real?_

_It is just my frame of mind._

_What if this is real?_

_It is just my frame of mind._


	3. Chapter 3: Resonance

**_ll Origins Chapter III: Resonance ll_**

_"Alright, Rainflight, what are we _doing today?" Phosphorpaw wondered.

"We are going to catch you up on your training." Rainflight responded, with unforced reluctance.

"Seems fine by me." Phosphorpaw spoke, acting the opposite side of Rainflight.

The two got up, left camp, and went to a part in the moor that never was busy. No prey ever decided to stroll through here, no cat ever went here. The skyland was easy to access and the most popular spot to train in the camp- because of the loneliness that held in the air.

This, however, seemed familiar to Phosphorpaw. This spot, with just a small alterations, would be the same exact spot that Thunder went to - in his dreams. He still did not have a full understanding of his dreams yet, as he knew that it was not important.

_It is just my frame of mind._

The part of him still remained, crying desperately for help; for attention. It tried to screech and say what Phosphorpaw thought was lies. He thought it was an issue with how you looked at it. Where to place your vantage.

"Alright," Rainflight meowed. "We will learn how to catch prey. In a _fun_ way." Phosphorpaw noticed that the word 'fun' had a sharp edge to it.

**_ll Flashback ll_**

_"Your cause of the dreams is called," Tigerstar searched for a complex-sounding word to suffice for a type of harmless disorder. "A... Hypothelanimis disorder. You have a huge adventure thought out in your mind, which your mind improves on, causing a more energetic and colorful dream, which increases in length."_

_"Does it..." Phosphorpaw took a pause to regain his sanity, and then finished his thought. "Harm me in any way?"_

_"No. It just makes that fun adventure reappear every time. Ignore it, and just remember: it is your frame of mind." Tigerstar affirmed, with an overemphasis on fun and frame of mind._

This is a line break. If you want to play a Warriors RPG with me and a few others, search up Darklight the rouge as an author and see his RPG story. Thanks!

As this image passed through Phosphorpaw's mind, he realized the vocal mark of 'fun' and 'frame of mind', an abnormal tone showing in everyone's voice who mentioned it.

"Phosphorpaw! Are you being delusionary again?" Rainflight's alerting yowl brought Phosphorpaw to the present. His body heaved from a possible conclusion - that he was still sane. He did not have a shattered frame of mind. But it was not true in his eyes. "No. What are we are we going to do?" Phosphorpaw said while processing his info.

"We are going to play a game. See those apprentices over there?" Rainflight meowed and pointed her tail to another skyland. "They are your prey. Catch them like you would prey."

Still nervous from the violent suggestion, Phosphorpaw went into the hunter's crouch and did a crouch jump to the other island. There was little training he had done yet, but he had known things from his dream.

He had seen the cats Thunder, Shadow, River and Wind fight over the forest before. He had also see prey catches, and various other fighting techniques.

_What in the name of the Dark Forest has my mind thought of? _Phosphorpaw thought dumbfounded while prone in a bush.

He saw that he would have to just pounce directly on the weaker one. He crept between shrubs and saplings, until he was completely amid by Stonepaw and **_(AirClan Apprentice NEEDED!). _**Phosphorpaw suddenly felt a gigantic injection of adrenaline. He felt as if he could run across the biggest skyland possible. He felt as if he could beat any cat that faced him. He felt as if he could leap endlessly.

When the prey lay motionless, he let his reign of savage rule.

He pounced with unnatural swiftness at the smallest one, allowing Stonepaw to escape. The unsheathed his claws and swiped at his tail, making the other apprentice flinch, and roll over in scathing pain. "Please… don't hurt m-me." (AirClan Apprentice) spluttered sorely. After his surge of energy, he noticed that Rainflight was cruelly observing the fray he made.

It was slightly difficult to see who Rainflight centered her attention upon. She seemed annoyed from the fact that either apprentices existed whatsoever. She even seemed annoyed at herself existing, to an extent.

Everyone stopped as Dewstar approached his fracas and looked shameful upon the three from another skyland. "Come here. ALL _THREE_!" Dewstar had a sudden rise of anger in her voice, with a quick exhale at the end of her voice.

The trio of cats padded slowly to the leader's skyland, and eventually her den.

"What in the name of the Dark Forest were you _all _thinking?!" Dewstar shouted with a high tone. "First of all, telling your apprentice to catch _cats_ as _prey_! Then, unsheathing your claws, and practically killing (AirClan Apprentice)! This is anarchy!"

"We are sorr-"Phosphorpaw said before being cut off by Rainflight and her signature cruelty. "Well, I was preparing a training fight for Phosphorpaw in a _fun_ way," The word 'fun' was a key part in the statement, "I did not want to cause Stonepaw to be put on the brink of death! It was an unintentional, stupid mistake I made, and I do not know anything about what in the islands that apprentice did."

Dewstar faced toward Phosphorpaw, forgetting anything about Rainflight's statement.

"I um- she told me to- cats as prey-"Phosphorpaw thought about a statement he could use about Rainflight's issue, but he was not stating the truth – it was pure instinct.

"He just lashed out at the dumb apprentice. Not remembering common sense – like the rabbit-brain he is." Rainflight cut once again into Phosphorpaw's testimonial, and went with her own thought.

"Well. It seems like this is the cause of the delusions he has been having. We will have to put him into mental solitary for another moon." Dewstar admitted. "We can request the Dark Forest to train him. This is a special case."

They sent Kinkfrost to contact the Dark Forest, and decided to put him in a place that the Clan calls Resonance.

The place was a mental jail. The Dark Forest provided methods of brainwashing a cat into never focusing on now. The cat sent to Resonance would be literally trapped in the past. He or she could not worry, could not see anything, or even move or eat. They lived in moments of the past.

When Phosphorpaw was sent there, he could only think of one thing – his dream.

The dream increased in length. He could think that the dream was real, and it was to him, and he was completely submerged in the dream.

He saw everything. Phosphorpaw saw Firestar. He saw Graystripe. He saw Brambleclaw. He saw Squirrelflight. He saw Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. He saw Dovewing and Ivypool.

Tigerstar was evil. There was a second afterlife, called StarClan. There was everything he knew in that dream, forced to make Phosphorpaw believe that it was all true for the time being.

Suddenly the end came.

_Mist streamed into the clearing,__ swirling in tiny circles, and then receding into thin air. The effects of this persisted for a few moments and then uncovered a patch a land, which a blue-gray she-cat stepped into. The cat appeared to have a grim expression on her face, as if all of the depression stalking her throughout her life chose now to appear._

_Something was amiss in the dense atmosphere. The surrounding cats in the background were shifting uncomfortably, waiting for any time to get to go back their niche. But time seemed to warp, and the seconds away turned into minutes away._

_A voice of a flat faced gray she-cat shattered the silence hung clear in the air._

_"Bluestar! Why in StarClan's name are you choosing to do this?! You could easily do anything else! You could stop the formation of the cat; you could set a situation to kill him, so much else could stop these circumstances from becoming present!"_

_Bluestar simply replied with unstable and unnatural calmness, "That would waste the last of energy of us. We would be nothing. We need to end with an ending that the Clans will see. I want our end to be them not knowing that they will know why it happened, but how. I would rather die quickly than slowly."_

_Yellowfang looked utterly desolate, as she was experiencing her last emotion, than she would be sent into eternity. She uttered her final words. "Then do it. End us all, as you had nothing else to do."_

_Bluestar remained unfazed by these words, and padded to the stone of StarClan. It had a shape of a cat's head fixed on it, with a star piercing it. The she-cat gave the stone a glare, as if it was a living object. She dipped her head and made a final statement, marking the end of StarClan._

_"It is over."_

_She clawed the stone of StarClan, until there was no shape visible on the boulder. All of the sudden, the sky started to redden. Thousands of yowls were heard, and cats swarmed the place. They immediately sprinted to wherever they could for shelter, to say their parting words or to see what they never got to see._

_The sky was now a pure crimson stain, as if the cat's blood was so numerous that it stained the sky. The land started to darken and the temperature arose amazingly quickly. The fury in the air paired with the temperature's clear rise._

_After thousands of precious moments, the cats of StarClan came into a massively feared end. The land disappeared, leaving truly nothingness in the wake of the vanish trail._

_Eventually, the land and anything in it was nonexistent. Bluestar's insanity had destroyed StarClan._

He felt his body heaving. The dream was so powerful; it caused him to come out of Resonance. A miracle like this never could have happened. Nonexistence turned into existence.

He realized he was in another stage of the dream. He was in a stone den, with symbols around him, which he somehow understood them. They repeated, "Help us! Help us!"

There was suddenly a prophecy put into Phosphorpaw's mind. It was a remainder of his mind that remembered this, with the resonance having amazing impacts.

_In the darkest dawn, there will be a phosphor that will shatter the darkness and shine through to its origins._


	4. Chapter 4: Divulgement (Part One)

**_ll Origins Chapter four: Divulgement (Part One: The Reason) ll _**

_/**AUTHOR'S NOTE/ ****I recently had a divulgement of myself, if I say so. 1/7 people reading this followed it (as of the repost)! That is not even true with Win a Date with Nightcloud! As a reward, I have a 2,000 word chapter for you (split into 2 parts)! Part two coming out in a few hours (I take close to two hours to write 1k words.) PLEASE review, and enjoy!**_

****_After coming out of Resonance, _Phosphorpaw remembered the experience he was sent through. The encounter with his fate he was being sent through, and most importantly the words jammed in his head. He could not break away from the clench of the words, he could not think of anything else besides the words at times.

_In the darkest dawn, there will be a phosphor that will shatter the darkness and shine through to its origins._

The word lingered in the white tom's mind for an amazingly long time, until Kinkfrost noticed that the cat was out of Resonance. "How did you get out?" Kinkfrost asked in disbelief.

"I- I don- no-"Phosphorpaw stuttered, to be cut off by an agonizing yowl.

"HE GOT OUT OF RESONACE? HOW?"

Phosphorpaw processed the info for a small fraction of time, and realized it was Rainflight's loud shout, standing clear among the multitude that gathered to see the only cat to be let out of resonance so quickly.

Rainflight ushered cats out of her way to be let into the den where Phosphorpaw had been stored. She took a look at her paws and at the cat, switching repeatedly to make sure this was real. They made eye contact with each other, gazing into the other's eyes with faltering emotion from normality.

One saw fear in the other's eyes while the other cat saw anger and distaste. They were actually deciding what emotion they were witnessing, when Rainflight walked away. Kinkfrost and Jackdawpaw explained about the journey to the Dark Forest.

"He then was told by Tigerstar it was his frame of mind. He did seem to pay attention. He wants to get rid of these… mythical and abnormal appearances." As Kinkfrost droned on, being corrected by Jackdawpaw every few sentences, he realized something.

He wanted his own path to be made by him. He thought that the voice by him was affecting his vision of life. He knew that these islands did not want to create themselves, and they were there for a reason.

_A reason. Perhaps the reason why I am here. _Phosphorpaw pondered.

After Kinkfrost finished her long and irritating explanation (That Phosphorpaw was sure that the rumor spread around the camp the millisecond he went out of Resonance), there was a gloomy, yet infuriating yowl heard across the camp, which originated from Dewstar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather on the meeting skyland for a Clan meeting!"

There was an immediate sprint over to the meeting skyland. In a very small portion of time, every cat in AirClan was standing on the island, waiting for further announcements.

Dewstar, looming and towering the others on a tall rock placed by the right of the gathering cats, started her speech. "I am sure you all know of Phosphorpaw's abnormalities. But it has never been taken to this extreme."

The cats nodded their assent to Dewstar, and she went on. "He has escaped Resonance. Our medicine cat just confirmed that this fact is true, and she cannot instill Resonance again."

As the cats were raging and quarreling amongst themselves, Phosphorpaw had a divulgement.

_These cats hate me. That describes Rainflight's cruelty; the sorrow Kinkfrost had, Stonekit and Flamekit consistently bullying me. _His mind refused to push him any further, to not drill more sorrow onto himself.

Without listening to what Dewstar was going to state next (He knew it would be some type of rant or an exile.), the AirClan apprentice surged out of the camp, and went directly to the cliff beholding the ledge.

This ledge was the most ill-omened, vexatious cliff the clans had ever decided to see. There was a symbol infringed onto a cat's head. It was a flipped pentagon with triangles emerging from all sides of it.

When a cat went here, he or she would be cursed. This was self-evident to the cats that went here.

Phosphorpaw wondered what would happen if he jumped here. Then he had a thought.

_Is this cliff the reason why I am so… not normal? My parents were cursed to have me, and both die shortly after at The Foxes' Last Stand? Holy Dark Forest, that is a… _

Phosphorpaw then yowled aloud with a loudness that probably brought the Clan's attention, as if he was now seriously going to jump off and attempt to shout at the Dark Forest. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? IS THIS THE REASON THAT I LIVE? A SYMBOL ENGRAVED INTO THIS IDIOTIC GROUND? IS THIS THE REASON?!"

There was a reply to the shout.

"Yes. Your parents were too interested in something called StarClan. This is something the Clans will never learn about. Your dreams will show you what this is. You will never learn them. Jump. You are a worthless cat that Clans would be so much better off not showing up around camp."

Phosphorpaw recognized the tone of voice. "Tigerstar!" He quickly turned around, to see what he saw last time behind him. The voice was engraved in his head.

He somehow knew that what he said had truth shown. Without looking back, without saying goodbye, without even thinking, he jumped off this cliff. But suddenly, there was a memory pushing itself into his mind with no warning, taking his mind off falling.

_ll Flashback ll_

_ Crowfeather knew that there was one more thing to do. He knew that there was one more purpose in his life, because he was going to die. He sprinted out of the camp at full force to do his last thing; engrave the StarClan symbol so that a revival could be plotted. _

_ The medicine cat had contact with Crowfeather for a long time, speaking of a prophecy. More specifically, the LAST prophecy. It was as followed: In the darkest dawn, there will be a phosphor that will shatter the darkness and shine through to its origins._

_He knew it was extremely important. Possibly the Clans' fate is what he could be dealing with. As the sky persisted reddening, he bobbed and weaved while dashing straight to his place he thought was best for himself. _

_Crowfeather unsheathed his claws to prepare the engraving of the StarClan symbol. He, after a few moments, reached his destination. The process of stopping was very firm, yet amazingly quick. He slashed the StarClan symbol down on the grass. _

_The temperature was unbearable, literally. His blood stopped flowing, and almost melted, killing him. He knew in his death that he may have saved the Clans, because cats and prey were going to survive. They would reset the clans, and a revival of StarClan would have been plausible._

_He then understood the prophecy in his last thoughts, but he could not piece the puzzle together._

**_Part two: Revival is coming soon!_**


End file.
